When Stefans away Delena will play
by teamdelena13
Summary: Elena comes to the boarding house on a cold night looking for Stefan but finds Damon instead. Suck summary sorry. Please read! Post Klaus. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Cute little Delena oneshot**

So basically Stefan is out hunting bunnies and Elena goes to the boarding house and finds Damon.

Elena POV

The harsh wind was whipping my hair all around my face I felt numb and I wanted to see Stefan. I put my hand on the door nob of the boarding house it was ice cold I turned it but it wasn't open. I sighed but then the door opened and staring down at me were a pair of icy blue eyes. Damon's eyes.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked. "Stefan who?" he replied.

I cocked my head to one side and squinted trying to give him a death glare. "I-I'm s-serious Damon." I said stumbling with my words getting colder by the second.

"He's out hunting bunnies and being broody." he said.

My teeth were chattering. My hands were shaking and they felt numb. "D-D-Damon c-can I-I come in?" I said.

He opened the door fully and I steped aside. I sniffed the air . I smelled tomatoes and garlic. I took off my snow covered coat and laid it on the chair by the door. I hugged myself trying to warm up. Then I dropped my arms at my sides. Damon was gone already I had a hunch he was in the kitchen.

"Hey are you cooking?" I asked.

"Why yes Elena I am." he said coming out with a big silver pot in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Wanna help?" he asked raising a brow and shooting me one of his irrisistable Damon smirks.

I stood there for a moment and then nodded. Then Damon turned around and walked into the kitchen. I hesitated for a moment then followed him.

"I didn't know you cooked." I said smiling. "Elena I am a man of many talents." he simply said. I peered at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What exactly are you making." I said as he handed me a white apron similar to the one he was wearing minus the tomato stains.

"Well Elena _we _are making lazanga." he said.

That was one of my favorite foods. "Wait I thought vampires didn't eat garlic?" I said.

"Our taste buds have changed." he said stirring something.

"Put me to work." I said.

"Well homade pasta does take awhile." he said.

"Yes and two heads are better than one." I said.

"Here you are going to help me make the dough." he said handing me a roling pin and a bag of flower.

"But first." he said and then grabbed some flower and flicked it at me. I wiped the flower out of my eyes.

"Fine Damon you wanna play like that so can I." I said as I picked up an egg and cracked it on his head.

"I'm going to kill you." he said then picked up the sink nozzle and sprayed me. Then I picked up the pot of hot water he was going to use for who knows what and poured it on him then I ran up the stair but he ran after me. I giggled as I ran.

"For a vampire you sure are slow." I said in giggly voice. Then before I knew it I was being lifted up off my feet and slung over Damon's shoulder. I kicked and protested. It was too late I was being sprayed by a shower hose. We were standing in his bathroom having a water fight. I grabbed it from him and sprayed him. He slipped and fell into the bathtub and I fell in after him practicaly in his arms. Our faces were a half and inch away from each other but then a pulled up the shower hose and sprayed him in the face.

"Okay okay you win I'm soaked." he said his jet black hair was soaked and he looked even better than before it was like he got better looking by every minute that passed.

I turned off the shower hose and looked at him we were both laughing soaking wet in a bath tub.

He put a wet hand on the side of my face. And moved even closer to me and I let it happen. He pressed his cold wet lips to mine and I felt a burst of energy go through my body. Then I heard the door open and my head snapped up.

_I didn't want to get up and go down stairs and be with Stefan I wanted to be right here right now. With Damon._

**_Please R&R This is my first Damon & Elena fanfic._**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is no longer a one-shot I decided to make it a full story**

**Hope you like it please R&R Enjoy :D**

General POV

Damon stared at Elena and Elena stared at Damon. Both looking at each other the same look on both of there faces, looking at each other for a plan, an answer.

"Damon." Andie's voice yelled. Elena sighed in relief and so did Damon. "Thank God." Elena whispered and then laughed a little. "Babe I'm just about to go to sleep." he yelled "Oh then I'll see you tomorrow." she yelled as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Then, Elena stepped out of the bath tub onto the wet floor almost slipping, still in her clothes.

Damon came out after her. "What would you do if it was Stefan, not Andie?" he asked as Elena grabbed a towel and walked into Damon's bedroom and then stopped dead in her tracks. Damon looked at her, Elena was silent as she dried her soaked hair using the towel. "Elena what would you have done?" he said stepping closer to her as she set the towel down.

"I well I-I would have-" Elena started to say but was interrupted by Damon's lips crashing down on hers she felt the same spark of energy as before. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They lay back onto his bed as they kissed , Elena on top and Damon on the bottom. Elena pulled away from Damon "What's wrong?" he asked. "I just." she looked into his eyes. "Damon I love you." she said. "I love you too, Elena"

**_The next morning..._**

Elena's eyes opened to see a window with snow, yup that was snow falling down outside. _It was snowing? Where was Damon? Where was Stefan? Wait a minute where was I? _Elena thought. As she sat up taking the covers, covering her chest she looked next to her. No Damon….She got up and went over to Damon's dresser and opened the top drawer, grabbing one of his black button down shirts and slipping it over her head as she walked out the door of his room and down the stairs into the Houses large entry way. "You 're up." she heard a voice behind her say. Elena turned around to see Damon only wearing a pair of boxers.

Elena's jaw dropped as she gawked at his perfectly chiseled chest. His muscles were so defined god he was gorgeous. "Didn't your mother ever teach you its rude to stare?" Damon's voice said snapping Elena out of her Day dream.

"Oh uh." She said. Damon laughed.

Elena looked out the window out of the corner of her eye and walked over to the window. Wow. "The snow it goes past the windows." she said as Damon using his vampire speed appeared next to Elena. Startling her and making her jump.

"Well isn't someone a little on edge this morning?" Damon said. Elena looked at him. She ran a hand through her hair. "Well did we.. You know…" she asked. He nodded.

She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her putting piece of hair behind her ear.

"So were stuck in this house. All alone?" she asked looking at Damon.

He smirked and nodded again. "All alone."

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short & slow moving the next chapter will be a little more fun and it will be up soon please R&R! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter will be slightly more fun than the last (:**

Damon and Elena were completely snowed in they weren't even able to leave the house it had snowed so much.

The first hour of being snowed in was spent trying to find hot chocolate and after they had found it making the hot chocolate, then after finishing the hot chocolate Elena got bored and tried to see how many marsh mellows she could fit in her mouth at once, which amused Damon very much. Basically a game of one person Chubby bunny.

The next two hours were spent watching The Charlie Brown Holiday specials on tv while eating captain crunch from the box.

The Fourth hour was awful, spent doing a 8,000 piece dinosaur puzzle. Then finally getting to the last piece and realizing you only had 7,999 pieces and were missing the 8,000th piece. Then Damon had got angry and flipped the table over breaking it in the process and sending puzzle pieces flying everywhere and landing all over the room. Elena decided it was in both their best interests not to do any more puzzles.

During the fifth and sixth hour Damon somehow ended up braiding Elena's hair, very badly by the fire place. While reruns of Two and a Half men played in the back round.

It was the seventh hour and Elena was under the sheets of Damon's bed running her hands over the soft Egyptian cotton. She held her breath and tried to cover her body up as best she could. Then she heard the door open to Damon's room "Ready or not here I come." Damon's voice rang. "Elena, I'm going to find you." he said. At some time the had agreed on playing hide and seek. Damon had promised he wouldn't use vampire senses, he even pinky swore with Elena. Then Damon went over to his bed and pulled the sheet back.

"Found you!" Damon said as Elena looked up at him her hair still poorly braided from earlier. Elena moved over and Damon lay down next to her. They both lie on their backs and looked up not even putting the bed covers over themselves.

"Now what." Elena said.

"Well definitely not another puzzle, we ate all the Captain Crunch and marsh mellows, I think I've watched enough Charlie Brown and Two and a Half men to last a lifetime and I've braided you hair." Damon said.

Elena laughed "How do you even know how too braid hair?" she asked.

"Elena I've been around a long time I figure things out." Was all Damon said.

Elena turned over to face Damon. "Do you guys have any board games?" she asked desperate to find something to do.

Damon was still lying on his back not facing Elena "Why yes, Elena we have tons of board games here because that's what me and Stefan do in our spare time when were not trying to keep you from getting yourself killed." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh no he hasn't had a bourbon in over a hour he's getting an attitude." Elena said still looking at him "Well Stefan's practically I hoarder so maybe he has some, I mean we found a puzzle why not a board game." she said as she got out of Damon's bed.

_**In Stefan's room...**_

"Ah ha! Found one! Told you he'd have a board game." Elena said sticking her tongue out at Damon as he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon please pretty please with a cherry on top play…" she looked down at the board game "Candyland with me or…" she pulled out another board game "Twilight scene it, Seriously of all games Stefan has Twilight Scene it, Really?" she said putting Twilight scene it down.

"Okay Candyland it is!" Damon said sitting down on the floor across from Elena.

Elena wore only a purple tank top and gray sweat pants with and socks. Damon still wore his boxers but to keep Elena from getting to distracted put on a tight fitting black t-shirt, very tight fitting.

"Okay." Elena said throwing a game piece at Damon "Here you can be this one." she said.

Damon sighed and took the red game piece. Elena took her yellow one and they started to play about the first six minutes in they started fighting.

"The dot means I get to move an extra space!" Elena yelled.

"No it doesn't Elena it means you stay there till you get a card that color again!" Damon snapped back.

"No your completely and utterly delusional!" Elena yelled.

"Where the hell are the directions? So I can prove you that your wrong!" He yelled back.

This time Elena was the one to flip something over, the candy land game board hit one of Stefan's book shelves.

Then she sighed and looked at Damon who was fuming. She made her way over to him and sat next to him. "Did you know that when you get angry and yell…" she said as she put a finger on one of the veins in his neck. "This vein right here pops out." she said.

"No Elena. I didn't no that." He said rolling his eyes. "It makes you look so…Hot." she couldn't even believe it herself that she had said that. She'd been dying to tell him that the whole time they were fighting.

Damon smirked and pulled her closer, so they're noses were touching. She was breathing in an almost startled sounding kind of way.

Then Elena's lips pressed against Damon's. She smiled under the kiss. Then pulled away a little smiling "Rematch?" she said. "Oh your on." He said.

**Alright that chapter was A little more fun and light then the last chapter. I feel like this was kinda fluffy. But on my part I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you really enjoyed reading it!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stood in the Salvatore's kitchen making her and Damon some blue kool aid. Elena didn't really even like kool aid neither did Damon but she had this strange desire for it at the moment. As she stirred the kool aid into the cups, she thought for a moment Jeremy must be worried about her and Stefan were was he?

Still no body could get around in Mystic Falls the snow was still falling heavily and was getting thicker almost every day, It was pressed high above the windows covering them and not letting much light in. The phone service was out so no one could keep in touch with anyone, at all. Elena's hair fell all over her face, and her hair was now wavy because of the braid Damon had put it in.

They were playing Never Have I Ever but no alcohol just ten fingers. If Damon won he got to keep one of Elena's bras pervâ€¦. And if Elena won she got to sleep in Damon's bed that night , it was huge and super comfy and the sheets were so soft. She got sleep in his bed rather than Stefan's like she had been doing.

Damon and Elena sat in front of the fire place both of them with ten fingers up. "You go first" Damon said as he leaned against the couch. Elena bit her lip and smiled "Never have I ever Drank an entire bottle of bourbon." she said, this was going to be fun.

Damon sighed and put a finger down then smirked "Never have I ever been I Doppelganger." Elena rolled her eyes and put a finger down "Damon seriously, Lets just play without doing stupid things like that please." she said.

"Fine. Its your turn." Damon said.

Elena thought for a moment "Never have I ever read any Twilight books." she said.

Damon looked down his eyes filled with shame as he put a finger down. Elena laughed. "Ha, seriously?" she said.

"Caroline it was freaking Caroline's fault okay?" He half yelled.

Elena looked at him "Damon, settle down no big deal." she said with a another giggle escaping her lips.

"Never have I everâ€¦ what haven't I done?" he thought for a moment "Well you have

"Never have I ever secretly loved Taylor Swift." He said as Elena put a finger down "How the hell did you even know about that?" she asked, as Damon smirked.

Elena sighed "Never have I ever had naturally straight hair." she said since her hair was naturally wavy, she had to flat iron it. Then Elena was very surprised when Damon didn't put his finger down."What?" he said in a stern tone as Elena exploded into fits of giggles " Y-You flat iron y-your hair." she said in a shaky giggly tone. "I'm going to go find that flat iron!" she said getting straight up after she said that and ran up the stairs so fast you would have thought she was running for her life.

She ran up the stairs and into Damon's room straight into his master bathroom, she ripped open the drawer as fast as she could pawing through them, determined to find it.

Damon's stuff was all over the bathroom after looking through all the drawers Elena still hadn't found it, then she realized it was plugged in but not heated up. She burst into laughter.

Damon walked into the room "Elena? Seriously." he said. "Yes seriously Damon, and you seriously flat iron your hair its, its just so manly." she said as he reached for the flat iron but she moved it away from his grasp right when was about to take it.

She laughed some more holding the flat iron. Damon snatched it from Elena's hands and made her stop laughing and keep a straight face. "That's enough." Damon said.

"We never finished never have I ever." Elena said. "Well you lost anyways you had more fingers down than me." Damon said then he smirked.

"No, no only if I can sleep in your bed." she said. "Bra. First." Damon said putting out one of his hands.

Then Elena reached up the back of her shirt and unclasped her bra and then she took the straps off. And took the bra off without even taking her shirt off. Then she handed the bra over to Damon.

"Are you happy?" she said as he took it from her hands "Who would have thought Elena, a black bra. You seem like a white or pink bra kind of a girl." he said.

"But this this is a surprise black with lace." he said.

Then Elena got up and went out of the bathroom and plopped down on his bed "Ohh that was worth it this is just so comfy." she said as she got under the covers and snuggled against them.

She closed her eyes.

"Move over." she heard a voice say and she cracked one eye open "Seriously Damon?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Yes, now move over." he said as she moved over and Damon got in under the covers next to her. She rolled over so she wasn't facing him but he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled close to her.

"Damon?" she said in a quiet groggy tone. "Yes my love?" he said sweetly yet quietly in her ear.

"What would you think of me if I said I never wanted Stefan to come back and I never wanted Stefan to find us?" she asked.

His brows furrowed. "I would think that you were human and that that's exactly what I was thinking, I think of Stefan never finding us, ever." he snuzzled his face in the crook of neck.

Elena smiled to herself a sort of secret little smile, before they both drifted off to sleep with his arms around her body. That night they both dreamt the same dream. The dream of just the two of them together no Stefan. No anyone just the two of them, they didn't need anything else.

**Okay Chapter 4=Done! The next chapter it will actually get a little more serious but not that much it will still be fun and fluffy, just more things will happen.**


End file.
